The Gathering
by cupcaki
Summary: The TARDIS desides to hold gathering for the Doctor. The question remains though; Who will she invite?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction. Please don't hate on it.

Disclaimer: I don't Doctor Who, I don't own the characters either.

Clara and the Doctor had just returned from yet another successful adventure while saving the world.

"So, how'd like the jungle adventure?" He asked

Clara shrugged "the jungle was beautiful but I really didn't enjoy being attacked by clans of blue tiger people. But other then that it was fun." She smiled.

"Yah I'll remember that for next time. So next Wednesday (or any Wednesday) same time, same place?"

"Yup! Same time, same place!" Clara headed for the doors as they opened and left the TARDIS. The Doctor set the controls so that the TARDIS would just drift in the time vortex. He wandered through the halls a bit but the Doctor -being the Doctor- got bored. So he decided to go back to the control room and cheat his way to next Wednesday. But when he tried to go back he was met with a dead end.

_Hmm._ He said to himself. _I must be going the wrong way. _So he turned around and started walking in the opposite direction. He found himself face to face with a door. He turned around and saw that he was a circular room with doors along the walls.

"Are you trying to trick me?" He asked the ship. When he didn't get a response (or a hum or whatever sound the TARDIS makes when it responds) he sighed heavily and tried a door. It swung open with ease and the Doctor stepped inside. He wasn't watching where he was going so he fell into a pool. He resurfaced and climbed out.

"I thought I got rid of that!" He complained spitting out a mouthful of water "Stupid ship." He muttered. With that there was a shift of gravity and he went flying out of the room and hit a wall with a satisfying bump. The gravity returned to normal and he was able to get up again. He found a different door and opened it, this time being more cautious about where he was stepping. He found a bed and on it lay a dry outfit for him to put on. So he changed and then noticed that there was no bowtie to accompany it!

"WHAT?! But wait! Where's the bowtie? Give me my bowtie!" He growled at the TARDIS. A single, perfectly tied bowtie fell into the palm of his hand.

"That's better." He said putting it on. He exited the room and chose a different one. This one was a library. But these books weren't ordinary books; they were books about his memories. There was a book for every year in his life, every companion he had, likes and dislikes of all his generations and so on. He turned for the door but it slammed shut before he could reach it. He jiggled with the nob but it was locked so he reached for his sonic screwdriver… which wasn't in his jacket. The Doctor's face fell. _Damn it! It must be in my other coat! _With that he turned away from the door and sat on the couch provided for him.

Hello everyone!

I do realize that this is a short chapter. I couldn't decide on how to separate it so that the story would flow better so I chose to start a new chapter to do so. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Reviews are always welcome just please refrain from rude or harsh comments. Also, I will try and update often. I'll let you go now. See you next chapter!

-Cupcaki


	2. Chapter 2

**Like I promised, this is a longer chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own doctor who or any of it's characters**

Rose Tyler was getting ready for another day of work with the torchwood team. She was standing impatiently at the door waiting for her fiancé.

"We're going to be late!" She shouted up the stairs.

"You've told me that six times now!" He yelled back.

"Six is more times then I have to tell you! What's taking you so long?"

"I can't find my shoes!"

Rose face palmed "your kidding right? This is the third time this week! Just where something else!"

"NO!" was the response she got.

"Suit your self, I'm going to start the car!" she turned and headed for the door. Out side she was met face to face with a woman. She had brown curly hair, brown eyes and was wearing an old Victorian dress.

"Hello Rose Tyler!" She said.

"Uh, hi?" Rose said uncertainly "Wait, how do you know me?"

"I believe we've met before. No wait, not like this. But you do know me. Sort of. Not really. Although, if you think about it you know me really well. But I was in a deferent form. I think. No, yes. Yes! Yes I was different. I'm a new me. But the old me is still existent. Just in the time… with the Doctor… Oh dear! We need to make this quick. Where's your fiancé?"

"Did you say Doctor?"

"Yes! Now where is he?"

"How do you know he's my fiancé?"

"Because I just do!"

"But how?"

"BECAUSE I'm THE TARDIS!" She finally yelled. Rose was silent for a while then she started to laugh.

`"You're the TARDIS?" She said disbelievingly.

"Yes!"

"No your not! The TARDIS is a big blue box with an upey downey thingie!"

The TARDIS giggled, "That's something the Doctor would say. Now, if you don't mind, I need to enter your house." She started towards the door but rose stopped her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"In there."

"No you're not."

"Just watch me." The TARDIS started to make a noise. Then just like the machine, she started to de-materialize and was finally gone, leaving rose in shock. When the TARDIS finally got inside, she was met with Tentwo flying down the stairs.

"Rose! Rose is that the TARDIS…" His excitement slowly demolished "Who are you?" he asked.

The TARDIS rolled her eyes "I'm the TARDIS. Don't question it; you know it's me. Now, I need you to come with me. There's something important that you need to do."

"And if I refuse?"

"If you refuse, someone could get seriously injured. There is also a good chance that person dying. Now come along!" Before he had a chance to say anything, he was pulled into a tight hug by the TARDIS and before he knew it, they were disappearing from the world. Tentwo squeezed his eyes shut knowing full well what the time vortex does to a person. When he could feel solid ground under his feet he finally opened his eyes. He was feeling a little woozy and saw that the TARDIS was having a bit of trouble herself.

"Oh my lord." She said "I have got to stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" Tentwo asked.

"Travel between two universes. It isn't good for me. Especially in my human form."

"Travel between two universes… what did you do? I need to get back!"

"Relax. Its not like I can't get her. Trust me, I'm the TARDIS. Ooh, I've always wanted to say that."

"Alright then. What's this then, you being human and all?"

"That is a really long story that I really don't have time to explain. And you don't really have time to listen. Now, we need to go."

Tentwo was about to leave when he noticed something "Wait! I don't have shoes!"

_**Earlier (like a few weeks back)... **_

Donna Noble had woken up in bed one morning. There was nothing new about that; she always woke up in the morning to get ready for work. But, that day didn't feel right; it just felt wrong. Like she was missing something important. She just couldn't place her finger on it. So she gave up, not wanting to be late for work.

The usual happened that day, grunting an occasional 'hello', paper jams, cranky boss and a long boring meeting that she barley paied any attention to. She got home to the same everyday after work evening; her mom complaining about something, her granddad quickly escaping the house to go to his hill, her having dinner and then going to visit her granddad. That night she and her granddad talked about their 'eventful' day together.

The next day the same thing happened. Just like every other day of her life. She sighed. That was all her life was; early mornings, work, dull evenings. she had gotten so used to it that she didn't feel the need to question it. However, one night she couldn't sleep. She stayed up all night trying to figure out what she was missing. All this ordinary life, this, this, this domestication felt wrong! She tried to remember what she had been doing before this boring life when she started getting pains in her head. She ignored it, like every migraine she got, and tried her hardest to continue remembering. But all that did was make the pain hurt more. It traveled to the back of her eyes then spread all across her body. She then felt like she was on fire. She could almost feel flames in the inside of her body. she squeezed her eyes shut to get rid of it but all she saw was red and in that red were random images flashing at different intervals. Next thing she knew, she was sitting up practically yelling things she didn't understand.

"TARDIS, sonic screwdriver, gallifrey, alians!" then she was saying names of complete strangers "Rose Tyler, Martha Jones, Captain Jack Harknes, Sarah Jane Smith, Mickey Smith, Jackie Tyler." By now the pain was to much. There were voices in the background but she didn't here them. She couldn't hear them. She couldn't think, couldn't see, couldn't register the things going on around her. she felt something wet on her body and she felt like she was waking up.

"DOCTOR!" she hollered before her eyes shot open and she was gasping for air. She was looking up at white celling and then her granddad and then her mom. Sitting up she rubbed her head.

"What happened?" she groaned

"Bad dream sweetheart." Her mom answered.

"It felt pretty real though. Ugg, my head. feels like I'm burning."

Wilf cast a quick glance to his wife which was unfurtanatly caught by donna.

"What was that about? You hiding anything from me?" she questioned.

"Its nothing dearie, we were just really worried about you." He assured her "Why don't you try going back to sleep?"

"Fine. I'll try again. 'night mum, 'night gramps." She climbed into bed and was soon a sleep.

From then on, that 'bad dream' kept happening every so often. Her mom kept giving her the same excuse, 'just a bad dream'. One night however, the dream was different.

She was staring at a man. He was just a blur. But she knew it was a man. They were in… well something strange. He was saying something but she couldn't hear him.

"what?" she asked.

"Donna Noble, I am so sorry." He said.

"for what? What happened?"

"You need to go, if not you'll fjkdhfhg" that last word sounded like muffled gibberish.

"I'm sorry, what was that last word?"

"If not you'll gflkdjf"

"You're not being clear Doctor!" _who was the Doctor? How did she know him?_

He too didn't know the answer either "H-how did you know my name?"

"I don't kno-" she was cut off by an antagonizing scream. Maybe it was hers or the Doctor's, she didn't know. _Who was the Doctor? Who was the Doctor? Who was the Doctor? Who was the Doctor? Who was the Doctor?_ _Why was it 'who was' rather then 'who is'? _Her thought were consumed by that question '_who was the Doctor?' _

she looked the Doctor in the eye "who are you?" she asked.

The Doctor shifted into something, no, someone else. He was now a different man, The third Doctor. _How did she know this version of the Doctor? How did she know that there were different versions of him? _Her mind was swimming with questions she couldn't answer. The Doctor shifted again. This time into a woman. She walked up to donna and whispered something in her ear.

"Not now sweets. Later we will get to your questions. Just not yet."

"But why not now?" donna whined

"Because here is not a safe place."

"And why not?!"

"Because it's just not."

"This is a bloody dream for gods sakes! What's not safe about it?!"

"I can't tell you. Now sleep Donna Noble. Sleep." Before donna could question her further, she felt a sudden drowsiness and then her vision blered and she was back in her bed.

"Ugg. My head." she groaned "What the heck happened?"

"The dream." Her mother said donna noticed her standing in the doorway of her bedroom. Sudenly donna grew angry.

"What kind of bloody dream shows up over and over again?! It's the same bloody dream that leaves me with a pounding headache to start my day! What kind of dream is that?! Because I don't think it's a dream."

Her mom just stood there in the doorway shocked at her daughter "Donna, sweetheart,"

"Don't sweetheart me! You're hiding something from me and you know its true so don't deny it!"

"I'm not hiding anything from you!"

"I thought I could trust you! You're my mom for crying out loud!"

"But sweetheart!"

"NO! Non of that bs!"

"Donna! I am your mother. You will listen to me! So stop yelling and acusing me of things you know aren't true!"

Donna knew there was no point in trying anymore "What time is it?"

"8:30."

"Great. I'm going for a walk." She stormed passed her mother downstairs. After breakfast, she got dressed and took a walk outside.

"I cant belive her!" she said to her self "This isn't fair. She shouldn't be hiding things from me. Maybe gramps will tell me? Probably not." She crossed a bridge. She stopped for a moment to look at the blue waters. _I wonder what's down there. _She shook the idea from her head. As confused as she was she certain on one thing: she would not – no - could not bring herself to her own death. There were people who needed her. Like her grandfather. She wasn't sure why but ever since she started to feel like a piece of her was missing, he looked a bit glum himself. She couldn't help but feel it was because he was hiding what her mother was hiding from her. But still, the water looked really inviting…

_'No! you mustn't!' _Came a voce from her head.

"Who are you?"

_'I'm that woman from your dream. You still have questions, yes?'_

"Well yah. And how are you talking to me?"

_'All in good time Donna noble. All in good time.'_

"So, when are you going to answer my questions?"

_'Be patient. Give me some time.'_

"Wait…you have what I'm missing?"

_'I never said that.'_

"But you do have answers right?"

_'Well, yes. But now is not the time.'_

"But why wont you tell me?"

_'Because now is not a safe time to tell you. Just wait.'_

"What do you mean now is not a good time?!" there was no answer. Just silence. She sighed frustrated. But she did what she was told and waited.

A few days later there was a knock on her door. She couldn't answer it because she was writing a report for her job. So here grandfather opened it for her instead. She heard him chat with someone for a good five minutes then he called her down.

"Coming Gramps!" She said going down the stairs to the door. She almost flipped when she saw the person who was at the door.

"Hello Donna Noble." She said.

**There, finished. As I promised, this chapter was longer. Reviews are always welcome just please refrain from rude comments and/or using strong language.**


	3. Chapter 3: Answers

**Hello again! This the third chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own doctor who or any of it's characters**

**_A few hours back..._**

The TARDIS rolled her eyes "Here, I have some for you and if you complain about them, you wont have shoes at all." She produced a pair of red converse from behind her back. Tentwo grabbed them and put them on.

"Alright then, lets do this." He said. The TARDIS grabbed his hand and started to run. _Rose is going to kill me for this. _He thought. Then ran for quite some time before arriving at a house. The TARDIS let go of his hand.

"Stay here." She said. Tentwo nodded. The TARDIS approached the house and rang the doorbell. A man, probably in his seventies opened the door to her. They talked for a bit and then the man shut the door. A few minutes later a lady with red hair opened it up. Tentwo recognized her. She was Donna Noble. The woman who gave him his life. He couldn't hear what they were saying so he tried to get closer. There was only one problem, he couldn't move. It was as if his feet were super glued to the ground. He faced palmed _Of course. _He thought to himself _those shoes were made by the TARDIS. She knew that I would get involved so she gave me these shoes. _

The TARDIS knocked on the door and Wilfred Noble, Donna's granddad, opened the door.

"Hello!" he said cheerfully.

"Hello!" she said just as cheerful "Wilfred Noble, correct?"

"Yes, yes it is. Now, who are you?"

"I've come to see daughter, Donna noble."

"I'll go get her for you" Wilfred headed back inside the house "Donna!" he called "there's someone here to see you!"

There was a short moment of silence before Donna responded "Coming Gramps!" She almost flipped when she saw the person who was at the door.

"Hello Donna Noble." Said the woman.

"Oh my god." Said Donna "Its you!"

"Should I leave you two?" Asked Wilfred

"Yes please Mr. Noble." Said the TARDIS "Come with me. We'll have a short walk and all your questions will be solved." The TARDIS and Donna started to walk in the opposite direction of Tentwo. _This is just fantastic now isn't it? _He thought glumly to himself _I hope she put perception filters on these…_

**_Meanwhile…_**

Rose ran into the house in search of the 'TARDIS'. She still didn't believe it was her. After all, she had seen very strange creatures and their amazing gimmicks. So to her, the 'TARDIS' woman who showed up was one of them.

"Get out of my house!" Rose yelled. Silence was all she heard. She found a note on the floor.

_Dear Rose Tyler,_

_I hope you don't mind, but I've borrowed your fiancée. Wait! Don't freak out. Read the rest of the note first. I hope you don't think I'm one of those aliens. I am, for a fact, the legit TARDIS. I'll come back for you soon. You will see your fiancée soon don't worry my dear._

_-TARDIS_

Rose crumpled the note in her hand and stuffed it in her pocket. She planned to bring it to work with her and examine it better with her work mates. She got in the car and drove herself to work. She walked in the door to find one of her coworkers studying something.

"Hello." He said not looking up from his work.

"Hi." She answered "I found something on my front porch this morning." This caught his interest.

"Oh really? What'd you find?"

"Well, a human. But I think she wasn't what she appeared to be. She clamed that she needed Tentoo for something. She was about to walk into my house when I stopped her. We had an argument and then she clamed she was… well, the TARDIS." Explained Rose. He started to smile then tried to stifle a laugh but couldn't hold it in.

"That's a good one!" he laughed.

"Wait! I wasn't finished yet!" she said irritated.

"Sorry." Though he was still laughing.

"Anyway, she called herself the TARDIS and tried to prove herself to me. She disappeared but like the actual TARDIS does. With the noise and everything! When I walked inside my house to stop her, all I saw was this note." She took the note out of her pocket and handed it to him.

He saw the crincles in it and noted that it was crumpled "Was the note crumpled when you found it?"

Rose hesitated "No…"

"Really Rose Tyler? Really?"

Rose looked at him sheepishly. He sighed and examined the note. He was surprised at how neat the writing was (for a TARDIS anyway).

He turned to Rose "are you sure that what she did wasn't trickery?"

"Yes!"

"And you're sure this isn't an alien?"

"Well she is technically an alien. She's from the planet Gallifrey after all."

"I meant other then gallifrey."

"Yes! Yes I'm sure! Sure she could be from a different planet and not the TARDIS at all, but it didn't feel that way. There's a feeling you get when you're aboard the TARDIS. Like some sort of energy. I felt that energy from her. It didn't feel like a lie, it felt like the real thing!"

"So why'd you crumple the note?"

"I guess I was upset that she took my finance when I told her not to. But then again, I trust her. And so does my gut. I know that she is the TARDIS. We just need to wait for her to come back."

"And when exactly is she coming back?"

Rose was silent for a minute "I don't know."

The TARDIS and Donna were walking across the same bridge where Donna was told to wait for her. Donna stared at the water remembering what she wanted to do just a few days ago. The TARDIS looked at where she was staring

"Now would be a good time to answer those questions." Said the TARDIS

"About time." Said Donna.

"So, ask me anything. I must warn you, some of your questions I wont be able to answer until later."

"Alright then, how do you know me?"  
"We… knew each other a while back."

"Why can't I remember anything?"

"I know this might sound crazy but, you were going to burn."

"You know what, that sounds familiar. Is that what the, the, oh what's he called?"

"Who?"

"The man from my dream. You know, the one you were in."

"Oh him! To be quite honest, that is one of the questions I am not allowed to answer. Anything else you want to ask?"

"Why was I going to burn?"

"I can't tell you."

"You're kidding right? When will you tell me?"

"I think we should head back now. I'll tell you when we get there. But not until we preform a procedure."

"Like what? You're going to experiment on me aren't you."

"Not necessarily."

"Whatever it is, I'm not going with it!"  
"Do you want answers or not?"

"Fine. Lets get this over with."

They walked for some time before arriving back a Donna's house. The TARDIS pulled a blindfold from… (Well actually I'm not exactly sure where she got it from). She pulled a blindfold from an unknown spot and wrapped it around Donna's head. Despite Donna's protests, she managed to get Donna to quiet down. They walked over to tentoo where his face instantly brightened at the sight of them. He was about to say something when the TARDIS clamped a hand on his mouth. She gave him a stare saying 'talk and you're dead' tentoo nodded in understanding.

"Now Donna, I'm going to put my fingers to your temples. You'll feel a slight shock but don't freak out ok?" the TARDIS said very carefully. Donna nodded. The TARDIS put her fingers on Donna's temples and Donna instantly felt a shock that slipped up and down her entire body like an electric snake. Then it stopped and the TARDIS pulled her fingers away. An image of the TARDIS appeared in her mind. But it wasn't an image it was the actual TARDIS.

"Y-you're in my head. But how?" Donna asked.

"Telepathic connection. Now, you're going to feel another set of hands on your head. But don't worry, he's safe." Donna felt a pair of hands on her temples. They were familiar. They were warm hands that were rough but also gentle at the same time.

"I'm going to undo the blindfold now. What ever you do, don't move!" she felt the blind fold slip off her eyes. Right in front of her was a man. He had thick brown hair sticking up in a messy fasion, warm brown eyes and he was very skinny.

"I-its you…" she breathed.


	4. Universe jumping is not recommended

**Chapter four! Special thanks to sherlockedbyben****for being the first one to review. I also want to thank all you guys who fowllowed my story and favouriting it. I wont keep you long.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any of it's characters.**

"I'm going to undo the blindfold now. What ever you do, don't move!" she felt the blind fold slip off her eyes. Right in front of her was a man. He had thick brown hair sticking up in a messy fasion, warm brown eyes and he was very skinny.

"I-It's you..." She breathed.  
-

Suddenly donna felt a burning sensation in her head. It traveled down her spine and spread through out her body. Her breathing started to sound more like gasps for air. "HELP ME!" she yelled. But then it stopped. Everything came flooding back to her. Cute little beings of fat, a volcano in Pompeii, she saw visions of Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith, Sara Jane, Martha Jones, Jackie Tyler and Captain Jack Harckness. She remembered fighting Daleks, the TARDIS and much more. Slowly the man pulled away his hands and smiled at her.

"Hello Donna Noble" he said quietly. He was pulled into an embrace by Donna. Tears of joy were spilling from her eyes. They broke away and Donna raised her hand in an attempt to slap him but she was stopped.

"Oi! Watch it earth girl." He said warningly.

Donna slowly put it down. "You're not him… you're his duplicate! What'd they name you?"

"John Smith. No other name really sounded right so John Smith was the opted name." he turned to the TARDIS "Now, where's Rose?"

She thought for a moment "Wait right here. Don't move. I swear, if you move from this area, I will hunt you down and you shall pay dearly for it." The TARDIS turned to go but Donna stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm getting rose. Give me a minute." She started to dematerialize until there was nothing in her place. Exactly one minute later, she returned, with some friends.

**_During that minute…_**

The TARDIS arrived back in the parallel world. Because she was traveling between universes, she was feeling a bit woozy but she was better within a few seconds. She was back at the Tyler residence. She pulled out a sonic screwdriver. Not hers since she didn't have one mostly because she never really needed one. She stole it from the eleventh Doctor. She scanned the area and found the direction rose was heading in.

"Torchwood." She said to herself. The TARDIS once again disappeared from sight then reappeared back at Torchwood headquarters. It was easy finding the entrance. She just used the sonic.

"I need one of these." She said "Really handy." She stepped onto the sidewalk square and using the sonic activated the lever. She walked through the building all the way to the hub. She saw Rose Tyler and one of her coworkers. He had his back turned to her but she wasn't so lucky with rose. She was instantly spotted.

"Its her! She's the one who stole my fiancé!" shouted rose.

"Yes its me. Big whoop." Said the TARDIS "Do you mind coming just a tad bit closer Rose?"

"Why?"

"Do you want to see John or not?"

"Fine." Rose hesitantly stepped towards the TARDIS.

"You need to crouch." Rose crouched in front of the TARDIS who hugged her tightly "Hold on!" they started to dematerialize. It was like time stopped. Rose couldn't feel the sense of time. It was like her biological clock was unresponsive. Rose hesitantly opened an eye. They were in the time vortex. Then just like that she was back on the ground.

"Ugg. My head." she groaned.

"That tends to happen. Especially since we jumped universes." Said the TARDIS rubbing her own head "I have got to stop doing that." She mumbled.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that we jumped universes?" asked Rose. The TARDIS nodded.

"The Doctor's universe?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes. But he's not your Doctor."  
"You mean he regenerated?" Asked Rose, her heart sinking.

"I'm sorry Rose Tyler." There was a moment of silence between them. The TARDIS gently took her hand "Off we go then." She whispered. They started to walk but then broke into a run. They ran until they stopped at Torchwood.

"Torchwood. But why?" questioned Rose. The TARDIS just flashed her a smile. Then she was off again, running through the entrance Rose went after her but she seemed to loose her. She walked right into the torchwood hub where Captain Jack Harkness greeted her.

"Rose!" he exclaimed pulling her into a big hug "so nice to see you!"

"Same here."

"How'd you get back?"

"Me." said a voice. She caught the attention of both Jack and Rose.

"Who are you?" Jack asked, a grin on his face.

"Don't you even try Mr. Harkness." She said sternly.

"Where'd you go?" asked Rose.

The TARDIS lifted up a key "Perception Filter. Now come on both of you. Time is ticking." Rose approached the TARDIS who put one arm around her. Jack followed. The started to dematerialize, then they were in the time vortex. Rose felt different this time. She felt like time was reversing it made her stomach sway in a way that made her feel sick. Meanwhile jack was having the time of his life.

"Wooooooo!" he yelled.

"Shh! You're disrupting the galaxies!" the TARDIS hissed. They then were back on solid ground. They seemed to be interrupting a conversation between Donna and John. Rose embraced him.

"Oh my gosh! Thank goodness you're safe!" he said.

"There was no way on earth that you could've gotten both Rose and Jack back here in exactly one minute."

"Time travel. Come on then all of you, we're going on an adventure!"

"Where going?" John asked

"To the TARDIS of coarse." Said the TARDIS

"You said we were going on an adventure!" he whined.

"Sorry. Now come on, it's this way." She led them across the street to a glowing circle on the ground "I want everyone away from the circle. I'll let you go one by one."

**I have nothing to say here except that I encourage reviews however, rude comments are not welcome. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Memories

**So, I am on summer vacation which means that I will be able to update more often. So without further adoo, here is chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of it's characters.**

The Doctor was sitting on his couch for quite some time. He was growing restless but he didn't want to get up and face this library of memories. He finally gave in a few minutes later and walked over a bookshelf. This one had the books about his regenerations. He was expecting only one book to be blank but then he saw twelve instead. Twelve?! There was only one regeneration left. Not twelve! He tried to reach for one of the empty books but his hand was repelled back. Then something else caught his eye.

There were books on his companions. All of them. From the first one he ever had, to his impossible girl. He decided to pick the book with his most recent. He flipped to the first page. There was a picture of Rose Tyler and his ninth incarnation standing in front of big ben in the nineteenth century. Then he saw a picture of her alone smiling, tongue pocking in between her teeth. He traced his fingers lightly over it. _How? _He wondered _How could I let her slip away with out even saying the three words that meant the most to her? How? _He knew how though. He was too kind. He knew that they couldn't be together so he tried his best to let her be with his duplicate.

"Not my duplicate anymore." He grumbled. He turned the page to find Captain Jack playing around with rose in the TARDIS. Then he saw Mickey. How he missed them all. Then there was Martha Jones. She helped him defeat the Master and much more. Then he saw the most important person in the universe. Donna Noble. She was forced to have her memory wiped because she was a biological Meta-Crisis. Part human, part Time Lord. Never had there been one because there never could. They all burned and she was about to. He was about to turn the page when there was a flash of light and he saw someone in front of him. He placed the book down on a nearby surface and cautiously approach it.

"Rose Tyler?"

"Yah. It's me. You must be the Doctor then."

"Yah. Tell me, how'd you get here? You're supposed to be trapped in a parallel world."

"The TARDIS helped me! Now, lets have a look at you shall we?" she walked around him observing him "Very tall and lanky… Suspenders and a belt? Is it impossible for you to keep your pants up or something?"

"Umm…"

"Never mind that. Don't want to know." She stood on her toes so that she was eye level with him. "One heck of chin you've got there." She stood there and stared at him a little longer. The Doctor was starting to feel uncomfortable. Then another flash of light was in the library. It was John.

"Its you. Which one though…" he was about to scan John with his screwdriver but then remembered he didn't have it. Then there was another flash of light and Donna Noble was in the room.

"Rose! John! Turn around!" he yelled.

"Oi! For what?" asked Donna.

"Wait a minute, I've showed you the TARDIS library before… why aren't burning?"

"Hello to you as well Doctor. That's a fine chin you have there. Sure you didn't want it bigger?"

"Alright! I get it. Sorry for wiping your memory Donna."

Donna approached him and a second later the sound of hand hitting flesh filled the library.

"Ow!" he complained.

"Think twice before wiping someone's memory will you?" she asked the Doctor nodded. There was another flash of light and this time Captain Jack had appeared. He walked over to the Doctor.

"You must be the Doctor then. One heck of chin there." He commented. The Doctor rolled his eyes. Then mickey showed up.

"Mickey! How nice to see you!" the Doctor welcomed him.

"So… what do we do then? Do we just wait for the TARDIS to return?" ask Donna who suddenly felt an internal elbow jab from somewhere.

"What do you mean we wait for the TARDIS?" ask the Doctor.

"Uh…Nothing! What I meant was that we should wait until she unlocks the door to this library."

Once all the companions were chaperoned onto the circle, the TARDIS went back in time in search of two other people. It felt good to feel the vortex slip over her skin as she traveled through it. When she landed, she was in front of an older TARDIS.

"Lets hope this is the one." She said silently as she pushed open the door. She was met face to face with none other then the ninth Doctor.

"Who are you? And how'd you get into my TARDIS?" he asked.

"I am the TARDIS." She said simply.

"Oh really. Answer me this: why is my TARDIS always a police box.?"

"Simple, because you refuse to repair my chameleon circuit. An if that's not enough proof for you, watch this." She opened her mouth and the classic wheezing noise of the TARDIS was emitted. The ninth Doctor just stood there with his mouth open in shock.

"Now do you belive me?" she asked with a smirk on her face. He nodded.

"But, what do you want?"

"Just come here." The Doctor did as he was told and approached the TARDIS. She hugged him and they were in the time vortex. They arrived at the circle.

"What's this?" he asked.

"You'll see. Just step inside." Explained the TARDIS. Nine hesitated but the TARDIS gave him a gentle nudge forward. There was a strong flash of light and then the Ninth Doctor was gone.

"There, now to find one last Doctor." The TARDIS slowly started to dematerialize and was back in the time vortex. When she landed she was in the console room of the Tenth Doctor's TARDIS. However, he was nowhere to be seen. _Must be sleeping then. _She thought as she carefully approached the console. She was about to go wondering into the halls of his TARDIS when she felt someone behind her.

"Can I help you with anything?" asked a cold voice. He was male that's all she could tell but it wasn't the Doctor. The Doctor had a warmer voice that sounded energetic and bouncy. The TARDIS spun around. She saw a man with blond hair and brown eyes.

"You…" said the TARDIS both furious and weary at the same time "why are you in the Doctor's TARDIS?" anger in her voice.

"Its nothing of your concern." He said dismissively.

"Oh its everything of my concern." Said the TARDIS inching closer to the man "now, I'm going to ask you again, what are you doing in the Doctor's TARDIS?" you could tell she was about to strangle him right then and there.

"Why should I tell you? Are you one of his measly companions? If you are, I feel so sorry for you."

The TARDIS was finished. She pinned him against the wall with surprising strength "I'm going to ask you one more time, what the hell are you doing in the Doctor's TARDIS?"

He was struggling you could tell that much. "I'm turning it into a paradox machine." He explained with an evil grin. She dropped him on the ground. He got massaging his shoulders.

"Might I say what strength you have there my dear." He complimented her.

"You're a monster." She whispered.

"No, no. You have it wrong. I," he looked the TARDIS in the eye "am the Master." He said with a sinister grin.

**:O what a chapter. what an ending! Bet you never saw that coming. Reviews are always welcome, rude comments are not. **


	6. My Canada Day present :D

**Well, here's the next chapter. Oh and to all my fellow Canadians: HAPPY CANADA DAY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any of it's characters.**

"Right… what year is this?" said the TARDIS.

"2007. Planet Earth. Now if you don't mind my dear, may I ask what _you're _doing in his TARDIS? Also, who are you?"

"Sorry, I can't tell you." Said the TARDIS shaking her head.

The Master whipped out his sonic laser and proceeded to shoot her. However, she was quick on her feet and dodged it. Another blast was shot but she took cover behind the console. The Master carefully approached the other side of the console where the TARDIS had ducked but she was nowhere to be found. She suddenly popped up behind him and pulled him into a chokehold. In an attempt to free himself from his attacker, he dropped his sonic laser, which clattered to the ground. The TARDIS managed to get it into her boot with her feet. Then there was a knock on the door. Because of this, she lost focus on the Master was able to escape and hold her down on the console.

"Now, who are you and what are you doing in my paradox machine?" He asked her. His face right in hers.

Just then, Lucy entered the TARDIS. "Master, I need to tell you…" her voice faltered at the sight of the Master's face incredibly close to the TARDIS' own face while pinning her down "Who the hell is she?"

The Master immediately dropped the TARDIS "Its not what it looks like!"

The TARDIS brushed herself off and took the opportunity in this conversation "That is really offensive Master! I was actually looking forward to that kiss you were about to give me." she lied.

"WHAT?!" Said both the Master and Lucy.

"Don't act so clueless sweetheart. We were about to have so much fun back there. It was your idea to begin with."

Lucy marched right up to the Master and gave him a nice slap in the face "What the hell!? Do you even know who the hell she is?!

"Um…"

"That's it, I'm done with you. Come talk to me when you're finished having your fun with her." and with that Lucy stormed out of the TARDIS.

The Master turned to the TARDIS angrily "Why? Why'd you do that?! You're a liar! We weren't about to have any fun!"

"I know." She said simply "I just needed her to get out of the way."

"Why don't you leave? Or better yet, why not give you blast of this!" he reached for his sonic laser but he couldn't seem to find it.

"Looking for this?" the TARDIS waved the laser in her hand.

"How?"

"You dropped it. You said you were using this as a paradox machine. Are you by any chance wiping out the entire human population and replacing them with big round ball versions of them?"

"You are clever aren't you? Yah actually I am."

"Hmm… I see. Now, as per your request I will leave. However, I would like to give you a few parting words. No mater how hard you try, you wont succeed."

"I've heard that before. And by the way, I will."

"If you say so. But I will warn you, you will burn." And with that she opened the doors of the TARDIS and walked outside closing the doors behind her. The Master quickly followed her but all he found was his sonic laser lying there neatly in front of him. He assumed that since she was quick on her feet she got away.

As the TARDIS quickly turned a corner she slowed down to catch a breath.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" asked a voice. _That must be lucy. _The TARDIS thought glumly. She turned around to face her.

"Nobody, just your humble human. But, I will tell you this; I am from the future." With out further answer, the TARDIS dematerialized and disappeared. _That was close. I need to be more carful next time. Now, hopefully I have the right destination. _She thought. She appeared in front of the Tenth Doctor's TARDIS again. She allowed herself inside. Once again the console room was deserted. She fiddled with the controls a bit trying to find what time it was currently. Suddenly, she heard the faint padding of footprints. She hid behind the console incase it wasn't him. She allowed herself a small peak and saw a brown pinstriped suit approaching her. She got up to great him.

"Hello Doctor. I've been waiting for you." She said.

"… How'd you get into my TARDIS?" he asked a puzzled expression on his face.

"I need to ask you a question."

"Ask away then."

"Do you know anyone by the name of Donna Noble? I'm looking for her."

"You came to the wrong place. She's not here now. She's gone and don't expect her to come back." He said sadly "Now, who are you?"

"I know this might sound crazy but, I am the TARDIS."

"Oh really? Prove it."

Once again she opened her mouth and the grinding wheezing noise was emitted from her mouth. The Doctor was taken aback.

"I need you for something important."

"All right. What this important thing you need from me?"

"Just come a little closer." The Doctor took a step towards the TARDIS. She hugged him and then they in the time vortex.

"How are you doing this?" he asked.

"Umm… magic?" then they were back on solid earth. She led him to the circle and told him to enter it. He did so and then there was a flash of light and he was gone. _Just a couple more people to retrieve and then I'm done. _She said to herself.

**_Back in the library…_**

Donna, Mickey, John, Rose, Jack and the Eleventh Doctor were sitting in the library have an argument about weather fish fingers and custard is an actual meal.

"But it has fish!" said eleven

"Yah, fish _fingers_. Fish don't even have fingers!" Argued Rose.

"I've seen some fish that do."

"But custard! Custard! Fish fingers and custard! How the hell do those two even go together?" Questioned Donna.

"Why don't you try it then?"

"I think I speak for all of us when I say that I'll pass on the offer."

"No, no. I want you to try it. Try it and then look me in the eyes and say fish fingers and custard don't go together."

Donna leaned in close to him and looked him in the eyes "Fish fingers and custard don't go together."

"Ohhh OK. Fine. Fine! But you're missing out." Just then another flash was emitted across the library and another figure stepped into view. He had short dark hair and fairly large ears.

Rose got up and got a bit closer to him "Oh my gosh, its you."

"Hey! Rose, Jack and Mickey the idiot!" he exclaimed and he pulled them into a big hug. But then their reunion was broken up by another flash of light. This time the figure had thick brown hair, brown eyes and was wearing a pinstriped suit. He looked a little dazed but after a few seconds his brightened up at the sight of all his companions. Well all except one. There was Rose, Mickey, Jack, Donna… _Donna's here? Why isn't she burning? How long has she been here? Should I stay or hide?" _His thoughts were overwhelmed by questions.

Rose came over and gently stroked his face "Is it really you?"

"Yah." He said quietly. Then Rose engulfed him in a tight hug.

"I thought I lost you." Tears were forming in her eyes. He was greatful for the hug. However, the Doctor caught sight of a ring on her finger and glanced over at John. They had identical rings. And for that he pulled away from her reluctantly. Then it was Donna's turn to great him.

"Oi you, Pinstripes!" she said as she marched right up to him. The tenth Doctor prepared himself for the worst. Pretty soon there was a large whack sound that was emitted across the library.

"Ow! What was that for?" he said cupping his cheek though he knew what it was for, wiping her memory.

"You know far too well what it was for. Wiping my memory without my permission." She said fire in her eyes.

"You were going to burn!"

"And you think I didn't know that?"

"You would've died! You would be dead now. You had a whole life ahead of you!"

"Have you considered what life has been like? Wake up, go to work, come home, eat dinner, go to my granddad's hill, go to bed then repeat. Both my mom and granddad had been hiding something from me. My own family!" she was yelling now "HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOUR FAMILY HID STUFF FROM YOU?!" that was too far. She knew that he didn't have a family and now she just hit him where he hurts most. But she was too upset to even care.

"What was I supposed to do!?" the Doctor was now using his 'I'm the last of the Time Lords' voice "Let you die?! Just- just stand there and let you burn to death? What would I tell your family? 'oh sorry, donna just burned to death and I just stood there and did nothing even though I could save her.'"

"I would rather die in the knowledge that I had some of the best experiences in the entire world," she was no longer yelling. Instead she was tearing up "then to live without knowing all the accomplishments I have done." The Doctor was at loss for words.

"Why do you think I came looking for you after that Christmas we first met?"

"You said you wanted to travel the world and left. But then changed your mind and spent most of your free time looking for me."

"Why couldn't you fix me instead? The answer was right there in front of you! I'm half Time Lord and John over there is half human. You can't have one half and expect it to work perfectly. You need two halves to make a working whole. Why couldn't you see that?"

"I, I…" he trailed off looking at something else. Donna followed his gaze and she landed on Rose.

"Oh I get it. It all makes sense to me now. You did know the answer but you refused to see it. Well you got what you wanted didn't you?" and with that she stormed out of the library. Thankfully the TARDIS unlocked the door and she was able to exit, slamming the door behind her. She knew that her last words were out of jealousy but she didn't care. She wandered the TARDIS halls for quite some time until she realized she didn't have a destination. _I wonder if he still has my room… _she wandered a bit more until she came to a hallway full of doors with names on it. She realized they were all names of his companions. From Susan Foreman, his very first companion to a woman named Clara Oswald who she assumed was his latest. She walked down the hall reading the names until she got to hers. She opened the door and walked in.

It was as she left it. The only thing different about it were the layers of dust that had accumulated over the years. She walked over to her bed and just sat there, thinking.  
**-**  
**Hey again. Sorry for the crappy ending. I wanted this as a Canada Day gift (for all of you Canadians and anyone else who just happens to celebrate Canada's 147th birthday) so this was rushed. As always, reviews are welcome but rude comments aren't.**


	7. Martha Joins the Crew

**Hi all!**

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been very buisy this summer. I'll try my best to update frequently. I'll try to write and post a new chapter every Friday (or so). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of it's characters.**

The TARDIS set off to find Martha Jones. She had to knock one of the unit members unconscious in order to find a disguise so that she could get in. she marched over to the entrance and flashed them a psychic paper (she also stole that from the Doctor).

"Idres Smith." She said.

The man at the entrance looked at the paper "You new?"

"Yes." The man was about to let her in when the member she took the cloths from ran over to her.

"You! Give me back my uniform!" she yelled.

"General Ruby, what is this nonsense?" sputtered the man.

"She knocked me out cold and then stole my uniform!" She was about to reach for the TARDIS when she suddenly disappeared from sight leaving only the uniform behind. Both general Ruby and the man turned around only to see the TARDIS running through the halls. They automatically put orders through the speakers of the entire Unit base telling them to capture the TARDIS. She ran through the halls almost being captured twice. She decided to put on her key to save her the difficulty. She made two rights, a left and soon arrived at the med bay. When there no more soldiers marching past, she took off the key and waited. She knew there were other doctors in the unit base. Finally the door opened and in stepped Martha Jones. She looked completely relaxed until she saw the TARDIS sitting in one of the patient chairs.

She saw Martha pull out a transmitter "Nonononono. Just don't speak into that transmitter. I'm friendly!" pleaded the TARIDS

"Found her. Get people over here." Martha said into the transmitter. Not too long after she heard the rhythmic beating of boots marching across the hall and it filled her with dread.

"Why can't I catch a break today?" she said under her breath as five men and a woman walked in. She recognized the woman as General Ruby.

"Hello lady and gentlemen. Fancy seeing you here." She said calmly.

"We work here." Said General Ruby.

"I'm fully aware of that. How can I help you?"

"We don't want to hurt you. But if you could please exit our building and remove yourself from the premises then nobody gets hurt."

"I like the proposal. I just don't agree to the terms. I need to speak to Ms. Jones if you don't mind."

"Fine then. We'll make you leave. Go ahead. Grab her." two guards walked over to the TARDIS and grabbed her from either side.

"OK, OK! I'll leave." The TARDIS said offended "Just put me down first." The guards looked at the general. She gave a nod and they set her down.

"Thank you." She said brushing her self off. Then the TARDIS walked out the door.

"She's a shady character. Make sure she doesn't get 'lost'" the general said. The two guards preceded followed the TARDIS. Once the general and the gaurds were out the room, Martha turned to do her work when she saw the TARDIS sitting in a chair innocently. Martha was about to speak into her transmitter when the TARDIS pulled out the Sonic Screwdriver, pointed it at the transmitter and a fury of sparks came from it. She then proceeded to lock the door. She pocketed the screwdriver safely in a pocket in her dress.

"How are you back here?" asked Martha puzzled.

"Long story."

"Did you even make it outside?"

"Yeah."

"How long did it take them?"

"A good fifteen minutes."

"But it took you almost no time at all to get here."

"Time travel."

"Time travel…" said Martha quietly "Do you, by any chance, happen to know the Doctor?"

"Oh yes. We've known each other since he started traveling."

"How come I've never seen you before?"

"Oh but you have. Just not in this form." She could see that Martha still was puzzled "I'm the TARDIS."

"No you're not! The TARDIS is a big blue box that's bigger on the inside. You're nether the former or the later."

"Oh boy here we go again." She opened her mouth and the TARDIS noise came out "Now do you believe me?"

"Yeah. OK. What is it you want?"

"Come a bit closer." Martha took a tentiv step forward. The TARDIS grabbed her and then next thing Martha knew, they were in the time vortex. Then they landed. The TARDIS looked a bit out of breath.

"Are you OK?" asked Martha.

"Yeah. Just a bit tired. Not used to using all of this energy. First I crossed two universes. Twice. Then a few trips here and there. Not to mention that I landed in the wrong place and had to escape the unit forces and because I'm in my human form, I need to create a protective barrier as a replacement to the actually time machine casing." Explained the TARDIS. Martha gave her an uncertain look "No really dear, I'm fine. Just step into that circle there." She nudged Martha towards the circle and she stepped in causing a flash of light to erupt.

The TARDIS found a nearby bench to rest for a bit when she got an idea. She had just enough energy to make one more trip so to save her the trouble; she decided to go to the tenth Doctor's TARDIS to save herself the time and energy. She slowly started dematerializing and then the usual trip in the vortex happened then she was in the tenth Doctor's TARDIS.

_**Aboard the TARDIS...**_

The tenth Doctor just stood in the room unsure of what to do. _Should I follow Donna or try to change the subject to avoid conflict? _He was trying to figure out a solution when there was a flash of light and Martha Jones was in the library. _Thank the lord! _He couldn't believe his luck! He thought about leaving while everyone was distracted but that would be rude considering he would be unable to greet Martha. He decided that he would say a quick 'hi' and then exit the library. He walked over to her with a cheerie smile on his face.

"Martha!" He exclaimed "How are you doing?"

"Fine thanks." She replied just as cheery. They talked a bit before everyone started walking over to say hi. The Doctor took this opportunity to slip away. He found the door was locked but he soniced it, walked out and locked the door again. Once he was away from the door he breathed a sigh of relief. He noticed that the eleventh Doctor made some changes to the TARDIS interior. He wandered around a bit lost in thought. He needed to fix things with Donna. Leaving it at that, it wasn't right. The problem was that he couldn't find her. He was unfamiliar with the new TARDIS design and didn't even have any clue what so ever. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that a door suddenly appeared in front of him and almost walked into it. He inspected the door and noticed there was writing on it.

"Donna Noble." He read out loud "Must be her room. I don't remember putting her name on her door. I don't think the eleventh Doctor put it there. Doesn't seem like the organized type. Must be the TARDIS." Then he shouted at the TARDIS "You made this too easy!" he covered his mouth realizing his mistake. Had she heard him? She was most likely going to open her door to find him there. He turned and ran in the other direction and then slammed into something. It was her door.

"God dammit!" he cursed. Just then he heard donna mumble something from the other side of the door and not too long after the nob of the door started to jiggle.


	8. A TARDIS inside a TARDIS (and then some)

**Hiya!**

**Sorry I was unable to update yesterday. I have a busy life. Also, I updated on tuesday (I think it was tuesday) so technically you guess got a double update this week.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any of it's characters.**

**(P.S. the 'previously' bit I was trying to make it like those things from two part episodes. Bare with me and let me know if I should keep doing them)**

**_Previously: _**

The TARDIS set off to find Martha Jones. She marched over to the entrance and flashed them a psychic paper.

"Idres Smith." She said.

The man at the entrance looked at the paper "You new?"

"Yes."

"You! Give me back my uniform!" yelled a unit member.

"General Ruby, what is this nonsense?" sputtered the man. She was about to reach for the TARDIS when she suddenly disappeared from sight leaving only the uniform behind. Both general Ruby and the man turned around only to see the TARDIS running through the halls. The TARDIS took two rights, a left and arrived at the med bay. The door opened and in stepped Martha Jones.

She saw Martha pull out a transmitter "Nonononono. Just don't speak into that transmitter. I'm friendly!" pleaded the TARIDS

"Found her. Get people over here." Martha said into the transmitter. The sound of boots could be heard and the door opened forcefully.

"Hello lady and gentlemen. Fancy seeing you here. How can I help you?" Said the TARDIS calmly.

"Grab her." Said the general. Martha turned back after all the members left only to find the TARDIS sitting back in place.

"How are you back here?" asked Martha puzzled.

"I'm the TARDIS." And she opened her mouth and the noise erupted "Come with me." Then before Martha knew it, they were in the vortex. Once they were on solid ground the TARDIS showed Martha the circle and she stepped in.

**_ (In the library)…_**

"Martha!" exclaimed the tenth Doctor. When he had the chance, he slipped out of the library. He was walking down the halls when a door appeared in front of him.

"Donna Noble" he read. He ran in the other direction accidentally bumping into the door the TARDIS placed there. He stood deathly still as the door nob to the room started to jiggle

The door creaked open just enough to be able to see the red head.

"What do you want?" she said annoyed.

The Doctor scratched the back of his neck awkwardly "I- I came to apologize."

"Go on then."

"Donna Noble, you were truly one of the best companions I have ever had the pleasure to travel with. I'm so sorry that I forced you to lose your memory. I hope you forgive me."

There was a long moment of silence as Donna thought about his apology "Give me a reason. A reason why you that even though you knew, and I know you knew so don't give me that look, even though you knew the answer, why? Why did you leave him there instead of thoroughly thinking things through?"

"I felt like I had to choose. And I chose Rose because, because,"

"Because you love her. But now you see your mistake because although she could make him better, I could too. And now you see that I need him as much as he needed me. But love does all kinds of things to your brain. Even Time Lords."

"Yah… I – I guess. Besides, can't have two of me mucking up the universe."

"Yah well now there's four of you in the same time stream at once. That's a bigger problem then just two of you." She flashed him a week smile.

"You forgot someone."

"I'm pretty sure I've got all of you."

"No, you forgot you. You have your memory back and then some. So that makes five of us."

"The Doctor-Donna…" she whispered.

"Yup, the Doctor-Donna is back together." He was attacked by a hug. Something he rarely got from Donna. "I take it you forgive me?" he said, a smile playing on his lips.

"Yes." She said softly but then pulled away and looked at him sternly "But only just."

"Great! Why don't we go back to the library?" he said eagerly.

"I think we shall."

"What are we waiting for? Allons-y!"

**_(to prevent confusion, TARDIS written in bold is the tenth Doctor's TARDIS. And when it speeks, its italiks) _**

Using the last of her energy, the TARDIS dematerialized into the vortex on her way to the tenth Doctor's TARDIS. Finally she was on his **TARDIS**. She felt awfully dizzy and felt faint. Dark spots began to block her vision and the next thing she knew, she was on the floor.

She was woken up by a gentle humming coming from the **TARDIS**.

"What is it?" she said groggily. There was more humming. Thankfully, with her being the TARDIS and all, she was able to understand but only just since she was a bit out of it. Then she had and idea. She placed her hands on the giant column in the middle and collected some energy. Then she used that energy to make a ghost version of herself but except it was the tenth Doctor's TARDIS.

_"This feels so… new."_

"You get used to it. Do you mind if I ride you?"

_"Not at all. Be my guest. Just go easy on the mallet."_

"Oh you bet. Our thief hits it so damn hard! It's a wonder how we're still able to function." With that the **TARDIS **giggled. The TARDIS wasted no time. She set to work twisting nobs, pulling levers, flicking switches and of coarse, hitting mallets. Soon they were in the vortex and were trying to pinpoint the location of the two ponds.

_"Tell me, why are you after all his companions?"_

"Our thief, he was feeling a bit down these days. He's lost so much sometimes I wonder, will there be a day where he finally loses his beloved TARDIS? Every time he leaves me somewhere, questions begin to accumulate within me and I start to wonder, will he come back? What if he leaves me? What if he never finds me again?"

_" 'What ifs' aren't going to help any situation."_

"I know. Its just that there have been to many close calls for us."

_"The Master, for example." _

"Yah. And one day there may be Daleks or Weeping Angels." Said the TARDIS with a sigh. Some more nob twistings and button pushings and they landed. The TARDIS carefully opened the door and took a peek outside.

_"I'll stay and look after… my self. That was really awkward to say."_

"I bet. So I'll see you later then. Thanks again."

_"My pleasure" _with that the **TARDIS **doors shut and the TARDIS went searching for Amy and Rory. After a while they made it back to the **TARDIS.**

"I still can't believe its you." Rory said in disbelief.

"Trust me, I cant believe it either. I went through so much trouble to find a suitable way to create a life form that would enable me to talk and interact with you people." Said the TARDIS.

"Does the Doctor still exist? Can we see him again?" Amy asked eagerly.

The TARDIS gave a slight giggle "Yes and yes. Now come along we need to get moving. Quick. I have too many people waiting for me."

"But you have a time machine."

"Correction, I _am _a time machine." They stepped into the **TARDIS. **And instantly the TARDIS was frantically running around pressing buttons, twisting nobs, pulling levers and all kinds of crazy things that are needed to operate a TARDIS. Finally they landed.

_"No breaks this time." _The **TARDIS **said relived.

"Ah yes that is reliving. It wears us down doesn't it." Said the TARDIS.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Amy confused. The ghost stepped into view.

_"I am the tenth Doctor's TARDIS." _

"You mean to tell me that the Doctor, our Doctor, isn't aboard this ship?"

"Fear not young Ponds, you will see your beloved Doctor soon enough. Come now, we have landed." Both Amy and Rory along with the TARDIS stepped out. There was the circle again. The TARDIS lead them to it.

"All you have to do is step inside the circle you'll see him."

"Are you sure?" asked Rory.

"Positive. It's perfectly safe. Now go on." She urged. Amy took Rory's hand and together they stepped into the circle. Like all the others, there was a blinding flash of light and they were gone. The TARDIS walked back to the tenth Doctor's TARDIS and stepped inside.

_"Where to now?"_

"I hope you don't mind but, I'll have to take you back. Sorry."

_"No worries. It is very dangerous to have to TARDISs in the same realm at the same time in the same time stream."_

"Thank you for your understanding. Now lets get going." Once again the TARDIS began frantically going around the consol. After much struggle they landed.

"I hope you don't mind but I need borrow some energy to get back."

_"Go ahead. I may as well put myself back inside the matrix while you're at it."_

"One more thing, thank you for everything you have done for me."

_"My pleasure. Now go on, get your energy and skedaddle."_ Then the ghost became one study stream of golden energy and it dispersed itself into the **TARDIS**. The TARDIS gathered up the energy she needed and left whispering one more thank she was outside she dematerialized and was back at the circle. To prevent any confusion, she used the sonic screwdriver to change the destination to the console room. She took a breath and stepped into the circle and with one last flash of light she disappeared along with the circle.

**Alright, so this was chapter 8 (I think). Again apologies for the late update. Tell me what you thought of the 'previously' bit and if I should keep doing them. Reviews are very, very, very, ****_very_**** much appreciated but rude comments are not. thats all for today. Cupcaki over and out.**


	9. Picking up the Impossible Girl

**Hi all!**

**As you can see, I updated on time today (I think). Today I'm giving cupcakes to qwertypous and Wr1. Thanks to everyone who read, followed and/or favourited my story. Since I didn't get a direct answer on wether or not I should keep doing the 'Perviously' thing, I'll just do it again today and see if anyone wants to give a thumbs up to that.**

**Disclaimer: *Sighs in annoyance* If I owned Doctor who or any of it's characters, I wouldn't be writing this now would I?**

_**Previously...**_

"What do you want?" ask Donna annoyed.

The Doctor scratched the back of his neck awkwardly "I- I came to apologize."

"Donna Noble, you were truly one of the best companions I have ever had the pleasure to travel with. I'm so sorry that I forced you to lose your memory. I hope you forgive me."

"The Doctor-Donna'' she whispered.

The TARDIS landed on the Tenth Doctor's TARDIS. Immediately she felt faint and soon dropped to the floor. She woke up to a gentle humming. Then she had an idea. Using some energy from the **TARDIS **she created a ghost version of herself.

_"This feels so new."_

"Mind if I ride you?"

_ "Not at all." _Soon they arrived to pick up the Ponds.

"I still cant believe its you." Rory said in disbelief.

"Trust me, I cant ether. Come on, we need to get moving. I have people waiting for me." she started twisting nobs, pushing buttons and pulling leavers as she operated the **TARDIS**. The finally arrived and Amy and Rory both stepped into the circle. The TARDIS, on the other hand, had to take the tenth Doctor's TARDIS back to where she came from. Once that was done she went back to the circle and she too stepped into it disappearing from sight as well as the circle...

The TARDIS was now in the console room.

"Good to be home." She breathed. But she wasn't done just yet; she had one more companion to retrieve "Oh right then impossible girl, here we come to get you." She set the controls and made sure the ride was as study as it possibly can so that she wouldn't alarm the passengers. The problem was that she needed to let Clara know that they were there to pick her up. She didn't really feel like leaving the TARDIS so she took the risk and left the breaks on. She soundproofed and double stabilized the library where everyone was. Finally after all the precautions were made, she took off and landed on next Wednesday. It was technically cheating her way to next Wednesday and she didn't approve of that but desperate times call for desperate measures. She couldn't keep them all cooped up in that library for seven days worth of time. God only knows what would happen to them (and quite frankly, herself. They would get completely restless).

Clara was in her flat waiting for the Doctor. He was very late. Seriously, he was supposed to be there about half an hour ago. She didn't want to make a soufflé because he would probably make it before she even put it into the oven. So she decided to read. She did have one last chapter to finish of a particular book she was reading. Sadly, she finished the chapter before the Doctor arrived to pick her up. _Where the hell is he?! _She thought as she stared out the window looking at the spot he always landed the TARDIS. Just after she finished her thought, the familiar sound of the TARDIS was heard and the blue box was on her lawn. She sprinted out of her flat and ran down the stairs and never stopped. She burst into the TARDIS prepared to give the Doctor a large lecture about timing because for god sakes, he has a time machine _and _he was a Time Lord therefore giving him no excuse to be late.

Instead she found a woman. She had brown curly hair and was wearing an old Victorian dress.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am the TARDIS." She said, "Your Doctor is trapped in a library somewhere aboard me."

"How do I know that you're not some strange alien telling lie after lie about who you are and where the Doctor is?"

"Because I can bring him here right now." After she said that the Eleventh Doctor materialized right in front of them.

"Hat Party!" he said. Clara guessed he was in the middle of a conversation. He looked around confused then he spotted the TARDIS "Oi! You! Are you behind this?!" he asked.

"Spoilers." She replied.

"Doctor," Clara was about to ask who was the strange woman.

"Oh, Clara! Hi."

"Doctor, who is she?"

"She's the TARDIS. But she's a woman."

Clara giggled, "Did you wish really hard?"

"Sh-shut up! Not like that!"

"Ok, whatever you say."

"Come on you two, we need to get back to the library." Said the TARDIS leading the way toward the depths of the ship. She leaned overa and whispered to Clara "To be honest, sometimes he does."

**_Meanwhile in the library…_**

After the TARDIS crew welcomed Martha, they were trying to figure out how to get out of the library.

"I still have my Sonic." Said Nine.

"No. That wont work. Not after Ten was able to use it on the door. She probably deadlocked it." Said Eleven glumly.

"Yes but Donna was able to escape with out the use of sonic." Martha pointed out.

"She does have a point. Maybe all that needs to be done is walk up to the door and open it." Said Jack.

"It wont work like that!" Said Eleven irritated. He clearly wanted to get out of this library and he wanted to get out now. "The TARDIS obviously wanted Donna to walk out for one reason or another. I can almost guaranty that she wont let that happen again." There was silence after that as everyone tried to find another way out.

"Maybe we could," Mickey started but was unable to finish his sentence because there was a blinding flash of light in the library. There were two people. One was a tall female with bright red hair. The other was a male of average height with dirty blond hair.

"Oh. My. God." Said the female "Doctor is that you?" she was slowly walking towards the Eleventh Doctor.

"Yup. Its me." he said with a smile.

"Oh my god! Its you!" she said hugging him.

"Rory!" the Doctor exclaimed pulling him too into the hug. "How has life been?"

He shrugged "Its alright." Suddenly there was a slight rumble in the library. It was only for a few seconds but everyone felt it.

"What was that?" Asked Mickey

"I think we've landed." The eleventh Doctor said quietly

"Or taken of."

"Or both."

The Doctor clapped his hands "Right. Now all we need is to find the Tenth Doctor, Donna Noble and Clara Oswald. Then bust our way out of here then we figure out what that rumbling was about and after that, assuming that we succeed, we can have a," but he was unable to finish his sentence because he suddenly disappeared in a flash of light.

"Where'd he go?" Asked Rose.

"I honestly don't know…" said Jack.

**_Back to Ten and Donna…_**

"So, how have you been? Gone on any adventures after I left?" asked Donna.

"Pft! Of course!" the Doctor said slightly smiling.

"Go figure. So who is that guy?"

"Which one?"

"The one with the bow tie. Is he really you? I mean like is he the next regeneration? I know everyone else is and clearly both Amy and Rory but I never really got a proper introduction."

The Doctor raised and eyebrow "Why's that?"

"Because I, well I"

"Let me guess, you slapped him for erasing your memory then before he had the chance to properly introduce himself, someone else showed up so he got momentarily distracted and never really got a conformation on who he was. Right when you were about to ask however, I showed up and you stormed out of the room and then all this happened."

"Yah. Pretty much."

"What about you? How's your life?"

"Boring. Just the same thing every day. It's so domestic. Ever since I've started traveling with you, I've had the need for change every once in a while. Even after you rid our adventures from my mind. It was just this one day I woke up in bed and realized that I needed to do something. I didn't care what it was as long as it was something _interesting_."

"Really? Tell me, did you feel like there was something missing from your life?"

"Yes actually. It was all I was thinking about. Then one night, I had this dream." She told him about the dream where he was apologizing and then he changed. Then changed again and this time he was the TARDIS and she told her to wait until the time was right. She told him that she had had this dream more then once but each time a variation of the last. The Doctor was about to say something when they were thrown to the floor by a strong force.

"What the hell was that?" Donna said getting back up.

"I think we've landed." The Doctor said quietly.

"Or we've taken off. Or both." They were almost at the library door when she realized something "Oi!"

"What now?"

"We're out of this library and now we're going back in?"

"You serve a good point. Why don't we head to the console room and see if we can figure out what's going on?"

"Alright then, sounds like a plan."

"Allons-y!" and they started heading down the halls of the TARDIS somehow knowing where to go.

**Alright so that was chapter nine! I really don't have anything to say here except that reviews are honestly really appreciated. They really help fix up the story and make it better. I have one condition: Rude comments unnecessary and therefore not welcome.**

**-Cupcaki**

**P.S. Remember to eat your cupcakes!**


	10. Six people were meant to drive

**Hi all!**

**I am honest to god so sorry that I didn't update for three weeks. I was on vacation and then stuff popped up. So lets just get through the disclaimer and it'll be good.**

**Disclaimer: I already told you, I don't own Doctor Who or any of it's characters. **

**_Previously_**_**...**_

Clara was in her flat waiting for the Doctor. _Where the hell is he?! _She thought but just then the sound of the TARDIS materializing was heard. She burst through the TARDIS doors expecting to find the Doctor but instead she found a woman with brown curly hair and was wearing an old Victorian dress.

"I'm the TARDIS" she said "Your Doctor is trapped in a library. I can bring him if you like." Just then there was a flash of light and the Eleventh Doctor appeared.

"Hat party!" he was probably in the middle of a conversation.

**_In the library…_**

The TARDIS crew were trying to find a way out of the library when the eleventh Doctor vanished.

"where'd he go?" asked Rose

"I honestly don't know…"

**_In the halls…_**

"How's your life?" Asked Ten

"Boring. Just the same thing every day. It's so domestic. Ever since I've started traveling with you, I've had the need for change every once in a while. Even after you rid our adventures from my mind. It was just this one day I woke up in bed and realized that I needed to do something. I didn't care what it was as long as it was something _interesting_."

"Really. Tell me, did you feel like there was something missing from your life?" so donna told him about the dreams she was having. The Doctor was about to say something when they were thrown to the floor by a strong force.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Donna said getting back up.

"I think we've landed." The Doctor said quietly "why don't we go to console room and see whats going on?"

"Why not?"

"Allons-y!" and they started heading down the halls of the TARDIS somehow knowing where to go.

On the way they bumped into the Eleventh Doctor, the TARDIS and Clara Oswald.

"Ah, that's where you went." Said Eleven "Allow me to introduce my companion, Clara Oswald."

"Very nice to meet you." Said Ten lifting up her hand and kissing it making her blush. Eleven gave an exasperated sigh.

"Right, now we need to get back to that library."

"Oi!" Protested Donna "I just got out of that library! What makes you think that I'd go back in there?"

"Because I said so." The TARDIS said pointedly "Also, what are you to do while we're all in there?"

"Fine." Then they started for the library.

**_In the library…_**

"Where did he go?" asked Martha.

"I dunno. He just, poof! Disappeared." Said Rose quietly.

Nine gave a puff of frustration "Isn't this just fantastic. So far three people were able to escape but not one of them has gotten us out yet." He got up and inspected the door. Jack and Mickey had disappeared into the depths of the library doing god knows what.

"I'm going to find Jack and Mickey." Announced Rose and she walked away from the group. She eventually found Jack and Mickey having a paper airplane fight. There was paper and books scattered everywhere. _Books? Why would there be books on the floor?_ She thought to her self.

She was about to say something when she was hit by an airplane.

"Oi! You two!" she yelled. They two men stopped what they were doing. "What do you think you're doing?"

"It was Jack's idea!" said mickey as he quickly ran away. Rose gave a sigh.

"We were board and needed something to do!"

She gave another sigh "Where did you get the paper from anyway?"

He looked around sheepishly. Then it hit her. That's what the books were for!

"If the Doctor finds out about this, he'll kill you. And since there's like three of them, four counting John, you'll die four times. Then you'll have it from the TARDIS because you ripped her books!"

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to the TARDIS and the Doctors. Now come on, lets head back." She turned heading for the group. Jack followed. Martha saw them approach the group.

"There you are! Any idea where mickey went?"

"No… I thought he was here. He ran from me after an… incident." Explained Rose. Just then the door to the library opened and in stepped the TARDIS, tenth Doctor, eleventh Doctor, Clara Oswald and Donna Noble.

"And finally there is hope in life!" Exclaimed Jack. Rose giggled at that.

"Hey it's you!" said Amy walking up to the TARDIS.

"Yes its me. Hello once again everyone." The TARDIS gave a slight wave.

"Who's that?" Asked jack pointing at Clara.

"I am Clara Oswald. The Eleventh Doctor's companion." Said Clara.

"Hi!" said everyone in unison.

"So, now what?" asked Rory.

"We go on an adventure!" Exclaimed the Eleventh Doctor.

"Really?" asked john skeptically "Because last time someone said that we were going on an adventure, I ended up in this library. Not much of an adventure there if you ask me."

"Well now we'll go on an actual adventure." Said Rose giving his hand a squeeze. They all marched out of the library and to the console room.

"I call dibs on navigating!" Yelled Ten excitedly.

"Not if I can help it!" Eleven raced passed him.

"Please, everyone knows my driving is fantastic." Nine ran after them. Donna and the TARDIS exchanged looks.

"Those men forgot that there could be six to operate the TARDIS." Said Donna.

"I think we need to tell them that. When we do, want to help me drive it? John can help too." Said the TARDIS "John, can you come a moment please?"

He jogged over to them "What's up?"

"The three Doctors all ran to the console room fighting over who gets to drive the TARDIS, completely forgetting that they can all do it. We were wondering if you would like to drive it with us."

"Sure. Why not?" so eventually they came to the console room only to see the three Doctors fighting over the console. It was really annoying the TARDIS. She cleared her thought. That didn't work.

"Excuse me!" she yelled. That didn't work. So she sent a fury of sparks in their direction. They looked like deer in headlights.

"Gentlemen!" she yelled impatiently "First of all, trying to snatch controls from each other is not a way to treat a TARDIS. Second of all, you are all idiots."

"What?!" they all yelled in unison then they started to protest. She simply held up her hand.

"Let me elaborate. A TARDIS is meant to be operated by six people. Not one. Not three. Six. So, it has been decided that along with you three, John, Donna and I will be helping you operate the controls. If anyone objects to that, they will be removed from the console room until further notice. Now, lets begin shall we?"

The three Doctors got up and found a side grumbling stuff in various languages, which, by the look on the TARDIS' face, were most likely curses. The TARDIS, John and Donna each took a side.

"Where shall we go?" asked the TARDIS.

"Just one question," said Rose "What should we call you?"

The TARDIS was just about to answer when the eleventh Doctor answered for her "Why you can call her the TARDIS."

"I know but, how is that suppose to tell us the difference between the machine and the woman?"

This time it was the TARDIS' turn to answer, "You can call me, Sexy." She said with a smirk. This caught Jack's attention. He sauntered up to her and gave a ridiculous bow.

"Hello Sexy. Captain Jack Harkness, at your service."

The TARDIS sighed "As much as I'm flattered, I'm not so sure that I need your… services at the moment." She went back to the console. Each of them claimed a spot and she made sure that she had control of the breaks.

Eleven leaned over and whispered to the TARDIS "this is why we can't have nice things!"

"Well at least he didn't wait seven hundred years to ask!"

"Wait, hold up." Said jack "You made this beautiful woman wait seven hundred years before finally asking her name? Are you kidding?!"

"Its ridiculous, I know."

"Where shall we go?" asked Eleven so badly wanting to change the topic. Everyone shouted different planets and different places.

"How about we set it on random?" asked Clara.

"Yes, good idea. That way we won't fight over what planet to go to." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alright, ready everyone?" asked Donna. Everyone nodded again.

"We are prepared for take off!" the Doctors, TARDIS, Donna and John got to work. Each of them pressing buttons and pulling levers. Because the Doctors weren't used to operating one side alone, the ride was bumpy but the passengers were used to that by now. Finally they landed.

"Wait, where's the noise?" asked ten. The three doctors all nodded in agreement.

"Oi! What noise?" asked Donna "Are you accusing us of bad driving?"

"You know that noise the TARDIS makes when she lands?" Eleven tried his best to mimic the noise.

"Oh that noise." Said Sexy "I'm not supposed to make that noise. You leave the breaks on."

"Its more interesting with that noise." Grumbled Eleven.

"Who wants to see where we landed?" everyone's hand shot up. Then the TARDIS doors opened. First the Ninth Doctor stepped out and everyone followed. They appeared to be on a planet like earth. The only difference was that everyone was dressed like his fourth incarnation.

**Um so a bit of an explanation here to do:**

**The planet they landed on was from one of the classic Doctor Who comics called the City of the Damned. The book is called Doctor Who Classics: Volume 1. its basically a collection of comics staring the fourth Doctor. This planet will be later explained next chapter. Remember that reviews are always welcome. Rude comments however, are not. Thanks for reading and until next time,**

-Cupcaki


	11. The City of the Damned

**Hi again!**

**Whats this? *gasps* AN EARLY UPDATE! YAY! So here I've explained the City of the Damned. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any of it's characters. I would like you to keep in mind that the City of the Damned and the characters related to it aren't mine either. They are from a book I read called Doctor Who Classics: Volume One **

**That is also not mine. It belongs to the creative writers, illustrators and editors (also to the people who coloured it cause it was originally black and white comics).**

* * *

**_Previously..._**

"Right," said eleven "we need to get back to that library."

"Oi! What makes you think I'm going back there?" protested Donna.

"Because I said so."

"Fine."

**_In the library…_**

"I'm going to find Jack and Mickey." Announced Rose. She eventually found them having a paper airplane fight.

"It was Jack's idea!" Mickey yelled before running off. Rose gave a sigh. They walked back to the group. Just then the door to the library opened and in stepped the TARDIS, Tenth Doctor, Eleventh Doctor, Clara Oswald and Donna Noble.

"Who's that?" Asked jack pointing at Clara.

"I am Clara Oswald. The Eleventh Doctor's companion." Said Clara. They all got out of the library and went to the console room.

"I call dibs on navigating!" Yelled Ten excitedly.

"Not if I can help it!" Eleven raced passed him.

"Please, everyone knows my driving is fantastic." Nine ran after them. Donna and the TARDIS exchanged looks.

"Those men forgot that there could be six to operate the TARDIS." Said Donna.

"Gentlemen!" the TARDIS yelled impatiently "First of all, trying to snatch controls from each other is not a way to treat a TARDIS. Second of all, you are all idiots."

"What?!" they all yelled in unison then they started to protest. She simply held up her hand.

"Let me elaborate. A TARDIS is meant to be operated by six people. Not one. Not three. Six." She clapped her hands "Now, where shall we go?"

"Just one question," said Rose "What should we call you?"

The TARDIS was just about to answer when the eleventh Doctor answered for her "Why you can call her the TARDIS."

"I know but how is that suppose to tell us the difference between the machine and the woman?"

This time it was the TARDIS' turn to answer, "You can call me, Sexy." She said with a smirk. This caught Jack's attention. He sauntered up to her and gave a ridiculous bow.

"Hello Sexy. Captain Jack Harkness, at your service."

Eleven leaned over and whispered to the TARDIS "this is why we can't have nice things!"

"Well at least he didn't wait seven hundred years to ask!"

"Wait, hold up." Said jack "You made this beautiful woman wait seven hundred years before finally asking her name? Are you kidding?!"

"Its ridiculous, I know."

"Where shall we go?" asked Eleven.

"I think we should set it to random." Suggested Clara. They set the destination to random.

"Who wants to see where we landed?" everyone's hand shot up. Then the TARDIS doors opened. First the Ninth Doctor stepped out and everyone followed. They appeared to be on a planet like earth. The only difference was that everyone was dressed like his fourth incarnation…

* * *

Everywhere people were wearing multicolored scarfs offering one another jelly babies.

Clara leaned over to eleven "Why is everyone dressed like your fourth self?"

"I don't know…"

"You don't remember?!" asked Ten.

"No. Should I?"

"Yes you should! This was the City of the Damned!"

"Of course! How could I be so stupid?"

"The City of the Damned?" asked Amy. Just then a man ran up to them. He was wearing a worn, torn hoody with the hood on and had ripped jeans. He looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. He was followed by another man in a blue jumpsuit with a long beard.

"I told you it was his ship!" said the man in the hood.

"So you did! But where is the Doctor?" the man in the jumpsuit replied.

"Right here!" said all three in unison.

"No. The Doctor wears a long scarf and an old brown coat."

"I can prove it." Said Ten.

"Tell me something only the Doctor would know."

"The blood bugs couldn't kill people with emotion because of the adrenalin caused by emotion. We had to stop them because these people didn't have emotion."

"So it is true!"

"What is?"

"Hopeful's prophecy! It said that the Great Emoter would someday return. But this time he will be different! And bring friends along from a different planet!" Said the man in the sweater.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on!" Amy finally shouted.

"Well, this is the City of the Damned. Technically this is planet Zom. This planet was a violent criminal race. Then there was this species called the Brains Trust. They saw the answer: all crime was caused by emotion.

"Emotion was outlawed. All names were replaced by numbers and to prevent people from practicing emotion at night, special sockets were implanted in their brain at birth so that emotion could be erased by machines.

"People were assigned partners to prevent affection and if anyone should feel emotion, they would go to booths placed all around the city to get rid of them.

"However, there were rebels. They called themselves the Zom Emotional Peoples Organization or ZEPO for short. Each member would practice one emotion to keep it alive for the day the people of the city were free so that they too could learn the ways of emotion." Explained Ten.

"That's terrible." Rose said in a hushed voice "Getting rid of your emotions, that's not human. You may as well be a Cyberman!"

"Can we meet this ZEPO?" Asked Rory.

"Sure why not?" said the man in the blue jumpsuit.

"Oh, how rude of us!" said the man in the sweater "We haven't introduced our selves. I'm humble and this is Will To Live. Let us take you to see the ZEPO camp grounds." So they followed Humble and Will To Live and eventually came to the camp sight.

"Listen up everyone!" Will To Live called to get everyone's attention "The Doctor has returned!" people everywhere came and crowded around the Doctor.

"How about we make a circle and introduce ourselves?" asked Clara. Everyone arranged themselves to create a circle.

They started with a man with hair that stuck up in all directions all on end. "I'm Very Angry." He said, "I work at a gym and every Friday I go to anger management training."

The man next to him spoke. His hair was in the same style it was just taimer "I'm Fairly Angry. Brother of Very Angry. I work at a bank and also partake in anger management classes."

Then it was the next man's turn. Like Slightly and Very he had a similar hairstyle but it was shorter "I'm Slightly Angry. Brother of Very and Slightly Angry. I work as an anger management teacher."

The man next to him spoke. His face was spotted with freckles and he had an Afro. "The name's Half Daft. I'm a teacher." A few eyebrows were raised at that.

"I'm Need to Know." Said a woman. She had strait black hair and was wearing black, thick-rimmed glasses "I'm a scientist." And so the list went on and then the TARDIS crew introduced themselves. However Donna noticed that something was a bit off.

"Where's Mournful?" she asked.

Will To Live answered that one "He's terribly ill. He's just hanging on but I think he'll be leaving us soon." He said grimly.

"C-can we visit him?"

"I think he would like that." So the group followed the ZEPO to the hospital where Mournful was resting.

He looked deathly pale. The three Doctors stood next to the bed. He turned to them.

"Who might you be?" he said weakly.

"We are the Doctors. We've changed though, if you haven't noticed." said Nine.

"So the prophecy is true." He was having trouble speaking.

"You don't have to talk if you aren't able to." Said ten. He could see his eyelids growing heavy and he knew that Mournful was leaving them "Mournful please. Please look at me." suddenly the doors burst open reveling Sexy and what appeared to be the Fourth Doctor.

"Freeze! Nobody is allowed to die yet." She yelled.

"It is the great Emotor. The original, I mean." Mournful said with a ghost of a smile. The Fourth Doctor got to his bedside.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"I've been better." Mournful mused. While the Fourth Doctor and Mournful were talking some of the other TARDIS members were conversing as well.

"How did you get him here?" asked Rose to Sexy.

"Same way I got you guys here. Went back in time and collected him."

"Is he going to stay?"

"No. Sarah Jane wanted him back as soon as he's done. Besides, I don't know how long I'll be able to take the Jelly Babies anymore. God, I think after a couple decades of Jelly Babies, I think I'm done with them." Almost instantly after she said that, the fourth Doctor was offering Mournful some Jelly Babies. After five more minutes, the study beeping of the heart monitor went to one long noise that didn't stop. Everyone was silent and the sound of the monitor filled the room. The Doctors despised that noise. They all did. A few days later the funeral was held and the Fourth Doctor was designated to give the speech.

"Evening everyone." He started "When I first came to this planet, I meant to make a pit stop to just fix my TARDIS. But as usual my travels aren't that simple. Usually I run into things that turn into bigger things and one thing leads to another and then I'm saving a planet. Anyway, when I first met the ZEPO, my emotions were about to be wiped clean. They saved me and took me to their home. I met very interesting people.

"Only five minutes into conversation, I was crowned great Emotor. Mournful filled me in on that. Apparently there was a prophecy. So after all that, we ran into some problems and many died. After we were done saving them though, Mournful asked me to stay and teach them about emotion. During the day he was fine but at night, I knew he was Mourning. Mourning not to practice the emotion of mourning, but mourning for real. So because I'm not one for long speeches, I'll end here." He turned to where Mournful's coffin was "And Mournful my friend, know that we will all remember and mourn for you. Thank you for everything." Then he stepped down from the podium, and took a seat.

Later they went to burry Mournful and after the tombstone was set in place, the Fourth Doctor took off his scarf and wrapped it around the stone.

"Rest in peace my friend." He whispered. Everyone left the grave to get home and it was done. Tears were shed and good byes had been said. Soon the TARDIS crew was ready to leave. The all got into the TARDIS and they took off. They first had to stop to drop of the Fourth Doctor and then they were just drifting in the vortex.

**So, there you have it. Um, not muck to say here except that reviews are always excepted but rude comments are not. This is Cupcaki, over and out.**


	12. The Sleep Routine

**Hi everyone! This time I updated on time! So um, yah. Let's just get through the disclaimer and we can read on.**

**Disclaimer: Yes because after eleven chapters (or so) I STILL NEED TO INCLUDE THIS THING! So, to all you people who might rat us out for not putting disclaimers in EVERY, SINGLE, CHAPTER we wright, here you go: I don't own Doctor Who or any of it's characters -.-**

_**Previously...**_

Clara leaned over to eleven "Why is everyone dressed like your fourth self?"

"I don't know…"

"You don't remember?!" asked Ten "This was the City of the Damned!" A man ran up to them. He was wearing a worn, torn hoody with the hood on and had ripped jeans. He was followed by another man in a blue jumpsuit with a long beard.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on!" Amy shouted.

"Well, this is the City of the Damned. Technically this is planet Zom. This planet was a violent criminal race. Then there was this species called the Brains Trust. They saw the answer: all crime was caused by emotion.

"Emotion was outlawed. All names were replaced by numbers and to prevent people from practicing emotion at night, special sockets were implanted in their brain at birth so that emotion could be erased by machines.

"People were assigned partners to prevent affection and if anyone should feel emotion, they would go to booths placed all around the city to get rid of them.

"However, there were rebels. They called themselves the Zom Emotional Peoples Organization or ZEPO for short. Each member would practice one emotion to keep it alive for the day the people of the city were free so that they too could learn the ways of emotion." Explained Ten.

"That's terrible." Rose said in a hushed voice "Getting rid of your emotions, you may as well be a Cyberman.

"Can we meet this ZEPO?" Asked Rory.

"Sure why not?"

They got to the camp sight "Listen up everyone!" Will To Live called to get everyone's attention "The Doctor has returned!"

"How about we make a circle and introduce ourselves?" asked Clara.

Donna noticed that something was a bit off.

"Where's Mournful?" she asked.

Will To Live answered that one "He's terribly ill. He's just hanging on but I think he'll be leaving us soon." He said grimly.

"C-can we visit him?"

"I think he would like that." So the group followed the ZEPO to the hospital where Mournful was resting.

"So the prophecy is true." He was having trouble speaking.

"You don't have to talk if you aren't able to." Said ten. He could see his eyelids growing heavy and he knew that Mournful was leaving them "Mournful please. Please look at me." suddenly the doors burst open reveling Sexy and what appeared to be the Fourth Doctor.

"Freeze! Nobody is allowed to die yet." She yelled.

"It is the great Emotor. The original, I mean." Mournful said with a ghost of a smile. After five more minutes, the study beeping of the heart monitor went to one long noise that didn't stop. Everyone was silent and the sound of the monitor filled the room. A few days later the funeral was held and the Fourth Doctor was designated to give the speech.

Later they went to burry Mournful and after the tombstone was set in place, the Fourth Doctor took off his scarf and wrapped it around the stone.

"Rest in peace my friend." He whispered.

* * *

Sexy looked at her watch. _21:00. _It was time for her to be off to bed.

"Good night everyone." She said leaving.

"Hold on, where are you going?" asked Donna.

"I need to rest."

"But its only Nine in the evening!"

"This body needs to rest. Don't forget, I'm technically not supposed to be doing this."

The Eleventh Doctor stepped forward "Yah, I meant to ask you about that. How are you not burning up?"

"There's a special species near the end of the universe. They can shift into anything. Their bodies are also ideal for living inside because centuries ago, they evolved and now are trans-dimensional."

"So you killed one?"

She looked horrified "Of coarse not! Why would you even think that? I'm not a monster!"

"Sorry."

"You should be. Now anyway, when they die, some of them go to a special temple where they ask if anyone needs a host. When newer models of TARDISs were created, they were used so that communication between TARDIS and Time Lord would be easier. I needed one of coarse but I can't fit all of me inside just one. So part of me stays in the body and the rest in the box. However, as much as I don't need that much sleep, these bodies are used to getting about five hours a night. Not that much but still. Not only that but they must be on a tight sleep schedule other wise they wont function properly. So please, I must be off."

"But if you only need five hours, why sleep so early?"

"Things may pop up. Circuits may break. A certain Time Lord might tinker with things. Stuff like that. So I bid you good night everyone." She left but then returned "oh and everyone's rooms are as they were left. I put signs all over the walls so everyone knows where to go." She was off one last time.

"Well I suppose that we should all be heading off to bed." Said Amy.

"I agree." Said Rose.

"I'm feeling a bit tired my self." Said Clara. So they all said good night and went off to their rooms. However, the Doctors stayed.

"We all have different sleeping schedules so who's sleeping tonight?" Asked Ten.

"I am." Said nine.

"My night is tomorrow." Eleven said.

"So I guess it's off to bed for me then." Nine left the room.

"Then it's just you and me."

"Yup."

Sexy got her room.

"I sure hope he doesn't tinker with the console." She muttered herself. She then changed into her PJs and climbed into bed.

Donna climbed into bed and shut her eyes but found that she was unable to sleep. She hoped that she didn't inherit the Time Lord's habit of not needing sleep. She loved her sleep. She tried again but failed. With a huff she got out of bed threw on a robe and stormed out of the room.

Amy and Rory both got into their room only to discover that they had a bunk bed.

"You have got to be joking." She said walking over to the bed. She found a note on the bed.

_Dear Ponds,_

_Sorry about this. I lost a bet to the Doctor. Now you have a bunk bed. However, there's a button on the side table press that but make sure you're as close to the door as possible. When you're done sleeping, press the button again. This will return the bed to its previous state. Sweet dreams,_

_-Sexy_

_P.S. don't tell the Doctor about this, it's our little secret._

Amy pressed the button and sure enough the bunk bed was a single bed.

Rose and John had a similar problem but they also read the note and were able to sleep peacefully.

Martha walked into her room amazed at how everything was exactly how she left it. She too got ready for bed.

Mickey and Jack each had their different rooms but experienced the same getting-ready-for-bed sequence.

The two Doctors were left standing in the console room. There was an unsettling awkwardness in the air.

After a few minutes Ten couldn't stand it anymore. "Soooo…"

"I don't know. You know, you're much more skinnier then I remembered."

"Oi! I'm not that skinny."

Eleven only shrugged. He watched his younger self settle into a jump seat and casually place his feet on the console. He cleared his throat.

Ten's face showed confusion "What?"

"Feet off the console."

"You did it."

"Yah, once upon a time!"

"But this is comfortable!"

"You're such a child."

"Says you! Besides, old habits die hard."

"Not if you regenerate."

"Touché. But I think the rambling stuck."

"Unfortunately, yes." This new voice startled both Doctors.

"Donna?" Asked Ten squinting in her direction "Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

"Apparently not." She said irritated "Your Time Lord DNA must have prevented me from being able to get my much loved rest."

He inhaled sharply "Yah. Sorry about that. Give it until, what day is it today?"

"Tuesday."

"Right. Give it until about Thursday. That's when I usually sleep anyway. I figured that we might share the same sleep patterns. "

"So what now? I just have to wait two days?"

"And a week after that. And a week after that."

"So basically I only need eight hours a week?"

"Yup."

She sighed "I'll be in the library then." She stormed off. Ten turned back to Eleven only to find him tinkering under the console.

"She told us not to do that."

"I need something to do!"

"Good point. Well, I guess I'll be joining Donna. See you."

"Have fun."

The next morning Donna thought she was the first one in the kitchen only to find Sexy sitting at the table reading a book. She was wearing, most likely pointless, reading glasses. She also took in the fact that the dress she was wearing was like the one from yesterday just looked newer and less frayed.

"Good morning Donna Noble." She said not looking up from her book.

"Morning" she went to the cupboards to look for some cereal.

"Finally figure out you can't sleep as often as you used to?"

"Unfortunately." She was shoving things a side trying to find the item she was looking for "You know help would be nice."

"Fourth cabinet from the left of the fridge. Should be on the second shelf from the top."

"Thanks."

Rose and John entered the kitchen. John went to fridge and began searching for something to eat. Rose put the kettle on.

"Good morning Rose. Good morning John." Said Sexy not looking up from her book.

"Good morning" They both responded.

Rose turned to Sexy "You know, other then the Doctor, I have never seen anyone so energetic in the morning."

"It's just a thing I have."

Just then, said Time Lord just walked in "Hello everybody!" said Ten energetically.

"Morning." everyone said in a monotone like voice. He sat down beside Sexy.

"Didn't know you wore reading glasses." He commented.

"They're pointless really. I guess you rubbed off on me." she said.

Jack walked into the kitchen next. Sexy braised herself.

"Good morning everyone." He said then turned to her "Hello Sexy. How are you doing this fine, fine morning?"

"Not bad at all thank you. How about yourself?" She replied.

"Doing fine thanks. Nice dress."

"It's the same design from yesterday." She said in a flat tone.

"Still think it looks nice." He said before walking over to the cabinets and searching through them.

Eventually the kitchen started filling up. Eleven was the last one to arrive. Sexy put her book down and delicately set her glasses on it. She walked over to him.

"You had one job." She said angry.

"What do you mean?"

"I told you not to tinker around with my console. But what do you do? Tinker with my console!"

"The terminal retractors needed fixing!"

"The Terminal Retractors always need fixing don't they! Maybe you could leave them alone for five hours. Five hours is all I'm asking!"

"Fine. Sorry." Before Sexy had time to reply, there was a loud ring coming from the console room.

"That's the phone…"

"Well then go answer it!" they all went to the console room and Eleven answered the phone "Hello, this is the Doctor speaking… ok… I see… uh hu… ok then, I'll be right over." He put the phone down.

"Who was it?" Asked Amy.

"I don't know. Some random guy. But I do know that your daughter just jumped off the fiftieth floor of a sixty story building."

"Oh boy."

"Well you know the drill, open the doors to the swimming pool!"

* * *

**So, **

**That was Chapter... 12 (?)... idk, I don't bother to count. So reviews are always welcome. Rude ****comments, however, are not. That's it. **

**Oh wait, just one more thing: **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**OREO COOKIES ARE THE BEST!**

**(Great, now I have to put a disclaimer on that too -_- *clears throat* I don't own Oreo Cookies) **


End file.
